Show Me
by batman40
Summary: Ranger is leaving for a mission and stops to see Stephanie before he goes. Challenge from PP board. Rated for Language and Adult Content.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer:  Don't own 'em, wish I did.  Okay so I had these lines and then I saw the challenge and it seemed to fit. Then I was watching the news and figured Ranger could be involved in the hostage rescue, so there you go: a challenge response.

Warning for Language, Adult Content and maybe smut, although I was told previously the sex I write is not technically smut; but still I hope it is HOT! (Hey, I know I'm not 16, but I still know what hot is….)

SUPER THANKS to Kate (MMO) for her expect Beta/Editor abilities. 

_"I love you more than you will ever know."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why do I love you?"_

_"No, why will I never know how much you love me?"_

**Show Me   by Suzanne**

**Trish's "Tell Him" Challenge**

I knew it was coming, it had been three years. I was there right after they were taken and I had failed. New intel had just been received and the call went out for me to take my team back in.  I was going to Columbia to rescue three U.S. military contractors, former presidential candidate Ingrid Betancourt and 11 others held captive in the Colombian jungles.  I would be gone for months, if I even made it back at all.

Our mission's success hinged entirely on achieving a near-total breakdown in communications between the isolated guerrilla jailers and their commanders.  Years of intense U.S.-Colombian military cooperation had seriously weakened Latin America's last major rebel army. The rescue had to be expertly choreographed. The new information on the whereabouts of the hostages came from the escape last year of a Colombian who had spent time in captivity with the three Americans and Betancourt. They wanted me to go back in, infiltrate the guerrillas camp and bring them out.

I had the usual personal things to take care of before I could leave: update my will and letters to my family, make arrangements for supervision of the RangeMan offices, and see Stephanie.  The will was easy; my attorney was kept up to date on changes in my assets, personal and business holdings.  The running of RangeMan would be a little more difficult because Tank, Lester and Bobby were going with me.  This mission required flawless execution, and I wanted the men I trusted most with me. I had decided to pull in the XO, Mark Dawson from Boston to oversee Trenton, his second in command could )handle things in Boston and because the two locations were only a couple of hours apart, Dawson could commute if he had any issues that needed his attention. The last item on my list was the most difficult. Stephanie.

I hated to leave her, not because she needed me but because I needed her.  She had become a fixture in my life. For the last few months even if I did not talk to her everyday, I made certain I at least got to see her. She did not always see me, but I saw her. 

Tonight I wanted to just take in the sight and smell of her, feel her near me one more time.  I drove to the utilitarian building that was her apartment. Standing in front of her door, I hesitated. "Steady Soldier." I commanded myself, "Getting in is the easy part, leaving is the bitch." Silently, I put the pick into the lock and let myself in.  I stood taking in the sounds of the little apartment.  I loved the feel of her apartment. It was just like her, open, friendly, in total chaos, yet welcoming and relaxing. Rex was standing guard in the kitchen and gave me a quick once over as I passed by.

Once in her bedroom, I relaxed as I listen to her deep, even breathing. Peace. I just needed to stand there for a few moments and draw on the comfort being near her as she slept brought.  She calmed my soul, and it could be a very long time before I could feel at peace again. 

"Ranger?" she whispered, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Babe, go back to sleep."

"What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving for while.  I've got something I have to do in South America. I just wanted to see you before I left."  That was odd. I never told her where I was going before. The surprise on her face at my admission was apparent, her senses perked up, her mind was processing the question of whether it a big deal or not.  I could see on her face the moment she decided:  not big, HUGE. 

"How long before you have to leave?" 

"0600" She looked at the bedside clock. It was midnight, or as Stephanie would say in RangeMan speak. 2400 o'clock. 

"You have a few hours, why don't you get some sleep?" And she pushed back her covers in an invitation.

"Can't."

"Okay."  Lowering her head, studying her hands on top of the covers, not sure what to say next.

I stepped over to the bed and sat on the edge.  I took her face in my hands and brushed my lips across hers lightly, then moved my hands to her hair and deepened the kiss. My lips devoured her mouth as my hand press her head more firmly to mine. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped as she grabbed the front of my shirt with both hands and pulled me to her laying us back into the bed.  I leaned into her and started to stretch out on top of her.  I wanted to press her into the mattress and feel her wrap her legs around my waist.  I wanted to hold onto her hips as she pushed them up to mine. My head was ordering 'No, get it together, Soldier, you've got a job to prepare for. You have go. Now!'

Straightening quickly, I pulled her hands from my shirt, stood and turned to walk out the bedroom door.  I was going to walk out. Just like that, with her kiss to keep me warm while I was away from her.

"I love you more than you will ever know." she whispered. I stopped in the door way and turned back to face her.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why do I love you?"

"No, why will I never know how much you love me?" I stood there, arms crossed over his chest, legs spread, staring into her eyes.  My stance was defensive. I knew the answer; knew what she would say.  Why was I torturing myself by making her say it?  I should have just told her that I loved her too and walked out the door. That would have been enough to get me through the next few months.

She heaved a big sigh.  "Tell him. Tell him" she said in a whisper to herself giving herself a pep talk.

"Ranger, you will never know how much I love you because you will never allow me to show you." She answered, holding my gaze. 

My chin dropped to my chest. I could have sworn my chest move in a big sigh, if I had been a person who sighed.  I couldn't help thinking, 'Why me?' and 'Why now?'. I didn't want her feelings for me to cause her more pain.  Here I was leaving for a mission that would take God knows how long and had the very real potential for capture and a strong possibility of no return. I had waited so long to hear her tell me she loved me, but right then was probably the worst time I could have heard it.

"I'm sorry, Ranger. I guess that's not what you wanted to hear before you left."

"Shit." she mumbled, "I'm such an idiot.  He only comes to see me when the missions he's  leaving for are really scary, otherwise he would just call and tell me he had to be 'in the wind' for a while and call Tank if I needed anything.  This one must be scarier than most for him to drop the location.  Okay, not the specific location, but he did tell me the continent." She didn't realize she was speaking out loud. 

"Babe."

"I just…." She started to explain.

"Show me." 

"What?" 

I know but it caught her off guard. She was expecting the whole 'I don't do relationships thing'.  "Show me, Babe."   Even if I only have this one time, I needed her to show me.

_TBC……._


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer:  Don't own 'em, wish I did.  Okay so I had these lines and then I saw the challenge and it seemed to fit. Then I was watching the news and figured Ranger could be involved in the hostage rescue, so there you go: a challenge response.

Warning for Language, Adult Content and maybe smut, although I was told previously the sex I write is not technically smut; but still I hope it is HOT! (Hey, I know I'm not 16, but I still know what hot is….)

SPECIAL THANKS: Thank you Kate (MMO) for your superb beta/editing skills and guidance.

**Show Me by Suzanne   Chapter 2**

_"What?" _

_I know but it caught her off guard. She I was expecting the whole 'I don't do relationships thing'. "Show me, Babe."   Even if I only have this one time, I needed her to show me._

Looking at me with a shocked expression on her face, Stephanie pushed the covers from her legs; she stood and walked slowly to stand before me.  She just stood there for a few seconds, looking for confirmation that I meant it the way she needed me to mean it.  Not for just tonight, but that I wanted and needed her to show me how much see loved me, for always.  

She reached up and took my head in her hands, placing a hand on each of my cheeks. 

"I love you." She breathed, and rocked up onto her toes to kiss me.  Gentle, warm lips grazed over my lips in the whisper of a kiss.  Then she moved her fingers up into my hair, much the same why that I touch her had just minutes earlier. Tightening her grip on my head, she deepened the kiss.  Her fingers slipped to remove the leather tie from my hair.

There is nothing that turns me on more than Stephanie's hands in my hair.  I let a guttural moan pass over my lips and tangled my hands in her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Before I could take over her "show", she pulled away and touched her hand to my cheeks again. Then she knelt down and started to unlace my boots, lifting each leg to pull them off. While she was still kneeling, she reached up to pull my cargos over my hips; her  hands feeling like cool silk caressing my thighs and calves on the way down. 

She stood again and lifted the hem of my shirt and I jerked it over my head.  Slowly looking me over from head to toe, I watched as her eyes deepened to a beautiful sapphire.

"I love your skin." Using feather light strokes she caressed my chest. "It's so warm and smooth."

Yanking her tank top over her head, she pressed her breasts against my chest and rubbed against me.

 "Mmmmmm," she moaned.

Slowly she took my hand in hers, raising them to place one on each of her breasts, pressing her pebbled nipples into my palms.

 "I love your hands, so strong and rough." 

Having her touch herself with my hands was driving me insane.  It was incredibly erotic… There was nothing sexier than a woman who knows what she desires….  To feel the perfect swell of her breasts, cupped in my hands and to know that she wanted to be touched and held like this was intoxicating… My breathing was labored and I fought the urge to toss her into the center of the bed.  Instead, I waited and tried to enjoy Stephanie's sensuous touch.  I was determined, I could control my body. 'Soldier you haven't come close to seeing this kind of torture before. You are no match for this test,' my body corrected.

Stephanie stepped away from me and moved to stand behind me, running her hands over my shoulders and down my back.

"I love your back and shoulders, so broad and powerful. I still dream of your muscles moving beneath my fingers when you were pressing me into my mattress so very long ago. My nails scraping deep red lines down to your waist as I pull you deeper into me." She whisper, her lips pressed into my back.

God, I was gritting my teeth in restraint; she pressed her body tight against my back, running her hands across my chest.  Her mound brushed my thigh and her cheek rested between my shoulder blades. It was the most sensuous feeling, having Stephanie press against me like that, holding me.  I spent those precious moments committing the feel of her to memory. 

Gently she guided me to the bed and pushed me to sit. I tugged on the waistband of the pretty pink and yellow stripped boxers she was wearing; she stepped out of them climbed on my lap, facing me.  I groaned as the warm dampness of her pressed against me.  My muscles flexed in anticipation, my cock was throbbing against her stomach.  She raised her hips slightly to brush against me. I closed my eyes and took pleasure in the sensation of her warm, wet center slowly stroking up and down my shaft.  Throwing her head back, she arched her back and if I dipped my head I could take her nipple in my mouth. At that moment, I wanted her in my mouth more than I wanted anything in my life.

Reading my mind, Stephanie tangled her hands in my hair and pulled my head up to look in her eyes.  She was opening the door to me, but the ride she was offering was not free. I knew what she wanted, all of me, body, mind, and soul.      

"I love your eyes.  Even when you have your blank face on and trying to shut down your emotions, I can still see you in your eyes." She pressed her lips first to one lid then the other.

"I love your lips, not just for the bone melting kisses you rarely share with me, but for the gorgeous way they tip up when I amuse you." She lightly kissed the corners of my mouth, then ran her tongue around the outline. My body was on overdrive, desire coursed through me.  But I was enjoying more than just the physical promise she had offered, I would remember her words, and listen to her soft voice in my dreams.

"But more than all of this, I love who you are, Ranger.  I love how honorable you are and that you are uncompromising in your moral code. I love the fact that I can trust you to always tell me the truth, to always be there when I need help.  Not just when I'm in trouble, but when I need an encouraging word.  I always feel I can do anything because you believe in me.  I love that you are proud of me."

"I love you, Babe.

**_TBC……_**


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer:  Don't own 'em, wish I did. 

Warning for Language, Adult Content and Smut, although I was told previously the sex I write is not technically smut; but still I hope it is HOT! (Hey, I can live vicariously through Stephanie, right?)

SUPER THANKS to Kate (MMO) for her expert Beta/Editor abilities.  Any mistakes belong to me!

**Show Me by Suzanne   Chapter 3**

_"But more than all of this, I love who you are, Ranger.  I love how honorable you are and that you are uncompromising in your moral code. I love the fact that I can trust you to always tell me the truth, to always be there when I need help.  Not just when I'm in trouble, but when I need an encouraging word.  I always feel I can do anything because you believe in me.  I love that you are proud of me."_

_"I love you, Babe." _

No 'in my own way', no 'someday'.  Just, 'I love you, Babe.'  I always have.

Her hands were still in my hair, her eyes locked on mine.  I wanted to get lost in those deep blue pools.  The moonlight that filtered through the gap in the curtains played on her body's smooth curves. She looked like a fine porcelain sculpture created by a master craftsman. I was about to tell her how beautiful she looked, when she lowered her lips to mine, silencing me.  I forced her lips apart and touched her tongue with mine.  Electricity shot through me and my breathing became labored, I was consumed by fire. I ran my hand down her back to cup her ass. When I did, she pressed her wet center against my cock.  Slowly she tortured me by raising her hips up and down, rubbing herself against me again.  She threw her head back, letting her hair dangle down her back. Her nipples were mere inches from my mouth tempting me again.

Before my tongue could dance across her breasts, she ducked her head to my neck and started to kiss and suck on my neck taking little nips as she worked her way to my shoulder.  I actually shivered from the combination of the nips and her wet clit rubbing on my cock. Thank God she stopped because I was beyond the bounds of my control.  It would be so easy, with just a small tilt of my arms, to lift her onto me and bury my shaft.

Stephanie was in complete control, stepping back off of my lap, she kissed my shoulder while she removed my hands from her ass. Raising her eyes to meet my stare, she took my finger and sucked it into her mouth.  Her hot mouth on my finger was sweet torture and this time I was the one who dropped my head back and moaned at the sensation. My mind moved to the image of her repeating the same action on my cock; the pleasure of that image was almost overwhelming. At ease, soldier, it was going to take more than this to send me over the edge.

Keeping my finger in her mouth she bent to kneel between my legs.  She wrapped my cock, already slick with her juices, in her fingers.  Her firm hand slowly stroked up from my base to the head, all the while she continued sucking on my finger; her eyes glued to my face. 

The mischief in her eyes told me that she loved the power she had over me right now.  She was awesome to watch.  My guess was that she had never been in control of sex before. I wished I have given her control long before tonight. She was taking excruciating care to maximize my need.

Dropping my finger from her mouth, she lowered her head to kiss my thighs while lightly dragging her nails over my leg.  I wanted to grab the back of her head and move her to where I needed her as desire rolled through me. My body craved her touch but I could do this. I could restrain the urge for a few more moments; allow her to make love to me her way.  Then her warm breath was on the side of my cock. I swear it twitched towards her lips, begging her to touch it, but she just blew warm whispers around me.  

"Babe, please," I moaned. I felt her lips brush my cock as she smiled, then her warm, velvet tongue touched me. She took a long lick up the side of my length, then down the other and back to the top where she hovered. "Babe." This time I believe it was a croak. I was willing to beg, and Ranger Manoso never begged, but I was so consumed with my need for her to take me into her sensuous lips I was willing to change my standards.

Taking pity on me, she finally took me into her hot mouth.  I tangled my hands in her hair as I sucked in a breath. She swallowed me deeply and swirled her tongue around me.   Every attention she gave me, every sensation that her tongue caused had my head spinning and my control over my body's reactions was virtually zero.

"Babe," I begged, "this isn't going to work; I'm not going to last like this."

I had been pleading for exactly this just moments before and now her lips were going to be my undoing. My plea didn't slow her ministrations. I tightened my grip on her hair, trying to hold her still. And it worked for a couple of seconds. She stopped swirling her tongue but switched to slowly sucking me deeper into her throat. "Oh, fuck, babe."

With one final draw on my cock, she released me, stood and placed her hands on my shoulders. Gently pushing me back into the mattress, she crawled up my body stretching out to lay on me.  Holding my hands, intertwining our fingers she plastered herself to me, every inch from fingertips to toes. God, what a sensation, what a connection; I could feel her heart beating just below mine. I could feel her pulse beating in time with mine.  Her breast pressed into my chest, her hot mound on my stomach. Her warm breath was on my neck(.)   I have slept with many women and Stephanie just the one time, but I have never had any woman touch my body like this; it was so intimate. This was her making love to me, not sex, but loving me, my body, and my touch.  

She slowly spread her legs and sheathed me in her wet heat. She didn't move for a few moments, I could feel the pulse of my cock throbbing against her velvet walls. Raising her head to look into my eyes, she started to contract her muscles, caressing me inside of her. I couldn't help it; I reached down and grabbed her hips pulled her tighter to me knowing that tomorrow she would have my fingerprints on her delicate skin, but I couldn't stop. 

She pushed up from my chest and slowly rocked her hips.  I could not believe this was the woman I knew. Stephanie was into instant gratification, but tonight she was being slow and deliberate. I really didn't know her as a lover, we had only had the one night and it wasn't like she planned on it. But tonight, she was making every second count. She was taking her time, like she was committing to memory every move. I wanted to remember each touch, each moment, too.  I may not have any more for a very long time.

Picking up speed and using her thighs, she lifted herself and then slammed back down.  Being able to see her like this was incredible, my heart hammered in my chest and I could feel the tightness of my cock as I was getting closer to release. She never looked away from my gaze.  I know my eyes mirrored the glazed look she wore.  Rolling my hips, I met each of her thrust.  She was moaning my name. "Ranger, oooohhhhh, Ranger."

"Babe, God, Babe." I replied.  I only had seconds left before I exploded.  Taking one hand from her waist, I placed my thumb on her clit and started to stroke her. She rolled her head back and leaned back holding onto on my thighs, pressing her clit tighter against my thumbs.  That was it, I couldn't wait anymore. I grabbed her hips and thrust into her.  I roared as I spilled into her, pumping my hips in spasms I couldn't control. All I could do was hold on to her in an effort to keep from bucking her off.

"R-A-N-G-E-R!, Oh GOD!" she screamed as her own orgasm ripped through her. She whipped her head back and forth then dropped to my chest, arms and legs falling in odd angles.

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her hair.  I always thought I was a good lover. I played a woman's body like a fine instrument, getting them to sing. I felt powerful giving them pleasure, but I never dreamed I could feel this powerful after giving someone else control.  What a woman this was in my arms; I had told her once that I had the muscle but she had the power. Truer words have never been spoken. One thing is for sure she never disappointed. Unable to resist her, I stroked her back.

"Ranger, it's after 2:00 am, you need to get some sleep."

"I'll sleep in my next life." And I rolled us so that I rested between her legs. 

**_TBC….._**


	4. Chapter 4

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I did.

Warning for Language, Adult Content and Smut, although I was told previously the sex I write is not technically smut; but still I hope it is HOT! (Hey, I can live vicariously through Stephanie, right?)

SUPER THANKS to Kate (MMO) for her expert Beta/Editor abilities. Any mistakes belong to me!

**Show Me by Suzanne Chapter 4**

_"Ranger, it's after 2:00 am, you need to get some sleep."_

_"I'll sleep in my next life." And I rolled us so that I rested between her legs._

"I want to commit to memory the feel of you under me, again.  I want to have your fingers move over my muscles when I press you into the mattress like you did so very long ago, your nails scraping deep red lines down to my waist as you pull me deeper into you. I want to feel your gasp on my neck as I enter you. I want to hold you for the rest of my life."

And I did; want her for the rest of my life.  But my life wasn't mine, yet, and 6:00 am was not far enough away. 

I kissed her with all of the want and need I felt for her.  She responded with the same intensity and I could tell she needed me just as much. 

I kissed my way down her neck, slowly memorizing each moan and gasp she made. The way she arched her back when I took her nipple into to my mouth, the feel of my hands sliding over her delicate ribs and her hands tangled in my hair as she pushed herself farther into my mouth.  Memories that I would relive over the next few months, memories that would keep me alive and fighting to come home.

As I kissed her quivering stomach; she wiggled her hips, guiding me to where she wanted me.  I couldn't believe that she was the same woman, who had taken such care to slowly make love to me.  Now she was pushing my hands and head, forcing me to satisfy her need. 

"Easy, Babe," I whispered against her mound of curls.  "I need this night to last. I need to love you little by little, inch by inch, so that I can carry you with me. This night has at last me a long time." Maybe forever.

I laid my cheek against those soft curls and stroked my hands over her thighs. She pushed her hips up of the mattress again. Impatient.  I trace my fingers over her hips and down to her knee, lifting it over my shoulder. As I pushed her lips apart with my tongue, she pulled her hips away from me, encouraging me to stroke her deeper.  Then she pushed back against me, forcing my tongue to rub up and down on her clit.  I could feel my moan vibrate against her and she tightened her hold on my hair as she continued to pump against my tongue. 

She tasted deliciously soft and sweet on my tongue. My cock was throbbing against the cool sheets; her movements against my tongue had me moments away from losing control. In desperation I pulled my head from her hands and crawled back up her body.  Leaning over her with my weight on my forearms, I was fascinated to see the same desperate look in her eyes.

"Ranger, please," she moaned, "Please, I'm so close, don't make me wait."

I slid into her with one powerful thrust, my breath shuddering with my body at the sensation.

"Sweet Dios." I muttered, and tried to take a deep calming breath. If I could just stay still for a moment and regain some control I may just be able to hold it together long enough to bring her with me, I was so close to coming. I hadn't had this little control since I was fourteen.  Everything in moderation, I reminded myself. Just breathe deep and be still.

Stephanie was having none of it.  She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me down into her, pushing her hips up and grinding against mine.  Her whimpers pushed me closer towards the edge.

I slid my hands under her ass and pressed myself as deep as possible into her. I pumped my hips and threw my head back at the unbelievable power of her need for me.

I wanted her to need me for the rest of her life.

"Babe, tell me you're mine," I ground out through clenched teeth. What a selfish bastard I am. I can't promise her tomorrow, I can't promise myself tomorrow, but I had to have this.

"Babe, say it. Tell me you're mine." I bit down on her shoulder. I felt her spasm around me and her nails dug into my back. She locked her legs around me like a vice.

"I'm yours, Ranger," she moaned. "All of me, I'm yours."

TBC…….


	5. Chapter 5

Standard Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, wish I did.

Warning for Language, Adult Content and Smut, although I was told previously the sex I write is not technically smut; but still I hope it is HOT! (Hey, I can live vicariously through Stephanie, right?)

SUPER THANKS to Kate (MMO) for her expert Beta/Editor abilities. Any mistakes belong to me!

**Okay, so I tweaked the "Don't quote me" line just a little to fit my needs. I know you all want another chapter of NBTOMH as much as I do, so I'm guessing you won't call me on it. Right?**

**Show Me by Suzanne Chapter 5**

_"Babe, say it. Tell me you're mine." I bit down on her shoulder. I felt her spasm around me and her nails dug into my back. She locked her legs around me like a vice._

_"I'm yours, Ranger," she moaned. "All of me, I'm yours."_

I didn't even realize it, but I had been waiting for those words from her since the day I met her. I buried my face in her hair, soaking up her sweet scent, her unquestioning faith, and her release. I took it all.

Then, I poured everything I had into her.  Not just my release, but my doubts, my fears, and my soul.  I let it all drain from my dark, lonely heart, knowing that I would never be the same again.  I was reborn in her arms.

I collapsed onto her, exhausted, unable to support myself any longer, keeping us joined for a few moments more, my limbs languid, trying with every cell of my body to absorb the feel of her under me, surrounding me.  Soaking up all that was good about her, to carry in my heart while I was away from her.

**The opposite of loneliness, it's not togetherness**, we aren't together, yet.  **It is intimacy.** We had that, no doubt.  I feel her when she's near, just like she knows when I'm near.  I could feel what she wanted and I've known in my heart that she loved me and was mine, even before we shared the words tonight. I rolled to my back, my head resting on her pillow and closed my eyes as I pulled her into my side. Holding her beautiful sated body against mine, I wondered if our intimacy would be enough to fend off her loneliness while I was gone. God I hoped so.

TBC……..


End file.
